


out of this alive -

by lost_pastelprince



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Injured Character, Lesbian Tracer, Lesbians, Love, Shooting, lesbian emily, lesbian lena oxton, my gals, sue me okay, the one where widowmaker almost kills my girl, this is based off that one short, ya know, yeah i'm writing overwatch fanfics now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 08:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13853961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_pastelprince/pseuds/lost_pastelprince
Summary: to say that Emily is worried is an understatement. she doesn't know where Tracer is, what happened to Tracer, or even if Tracer is alive. she wants the phone to ring.





	out of this alive -

Emily sat by her phone, her leg jumping up and down. The phone had about fifty notifications from everyone, but none from the one- or rather, two- people she wanted to hear from. No one was telling her anything about her girlfriend. Though, they all did tell her the same things.   
“She’ll be okay, I’m sure of it!”  
“Don’t worry, it’ll all be okay.”  
She knew that everything would probably be okay. But she couldn’t bare to think about what would happen if they weren’t. What she would do without Tracer in her life, standing by her side through everything she did. Even though Tracer was an Overwatch agent, there was always time made for her girlfriend. Emily cherished every second they spent together, whether it be something like dinner together, or something tedious, like shopping for groceries. Tracer made everything fun and exciting, blinking down the aisles and back, pressing kisses to Emily’s lips before hopping to get a box of Cheerios.  
God, it was horrible. She didn’t even know how Tracer even got hurt! She slumped down on the couch, hanging her head. There were only a few people that Tracer didn’t get along with in Overwatch, and Emily figured that it most likely wasn’t one of her co-workers. They were a family, she knew that much.  
She recalled the moment she meant the agents of Overwatch with Tracer.

It was near Christmas, so it was absolutely freezing. Emily’s hands, however, were sweating like no other. Obviously, she knew that the agents wouldn’t be rude to Tracer and Emily, there were gay members in Overwatch other than Tracer, but it was still nerve wracking to her.  
“Emily, sweetheart, they’ll love you, I promise.” Tracer whispered, linking her pinkie with Emily in a dorky tradition they had begun on their second date.  
“I k-know. I’m just scared, for whatever reason.” she responded.  
Tracer turned to Emily, pressing a kiss to the red-haired girl’s lips before smiling with the smile that Emily had fallen in love with.  
“Are you ready to go in?” she asked, Emily nodding her head in confirmation. “Okay. Let’s show those dorks my lovely girlfriend!” she cheered, swinging the door open.  
Suddenly, the room full of chattering and arguing fighters fell suddenly silent. Wow. There weren’t that many people there, but more than Emily was expecting.  
Every single pair of eyes were on Emily, gawking and staring. She hid a little behind Tracer, a shy smile plastered on her face to hide her terror.  
“Everyone, this is Emily! I’m sure you’ve heard me gush about her, but here she is. She is my girlfriend, be nice or I swear to everything that is holy.” she joked, squeezing Emily’s hand.  
“H-hi.” Emily squeaked, waving her free hand towards the agents. “It’s so wonderful to finally meet you all.”   
The first one to speak up was a gorilla, sitting a chair that was most likely way to small for him, adjusting his glasses.  
“Emily! It’s so nice to meet you, Tracer has told me so much about you.” a playful glare was shot at Tracer, who blushed a little and rubbed the back of her neck. “I’m Winston, and I’d be happy to introduce the rest of the crew if you’d like!” a small smile confirmed his offer and he gestured around the room.  
Being followed around the room, Emily became closer with all the friends Tracer knew and loved, being polite and listening to their gushing.  
“I can’t believe we’re finally meeting Tracer’s girlfriend. I always knew she was at least a little gay.” Mercy laughed, prompting a “Hey!” from Tracer across the room.  
D.Va hopped up and down, excitedly telling Emily all about her gaming skills. She offered to play with Emily sometime, but Emily politely declined.  
“To tell you the truth D.Va, I’m absolutely rubbish at video games.” she confessed, laughing a little. Tracer showed up at her side, slipping an arm around Emily’s waist.  
“It’s true, D.Va, my girlfriend is not known for her spectacular gaming.” D.Va whined, but skipped off to annoy another friend. “How is it, love?”  
“Going well! I really like everyone! They’re very sweet, even if they come on a bit.. strange” she gestured lightly to Sombra, who had looked Emily up and down before smirking, shaking her hand.  
“Oh yeah, don’t take it personally. She’s just that way normally. They really love you, I might have to fight someone for you. Don’t go running off with Mercy.” she winked, kissing Emily’s cheek.

A sudden ring from the phone shook Emily out of her thoughts, jumping to grab it. She didn’t really check who had called, before answering.  
“Hello?!” she yelped. Her heart had started to pound once again, and she felt a little bit like crying.  
“Emily, I need you to come to King’s Row. Tracer was hurt, uh, she was shot by Widowmaker, but don’t worry! She’ll be okay, dear, but just get here, okay?” Mercy was speaking all in one big rush, but Emily got every little detail.  
Oh God. Widowmaker... shot her girlfriend. A few tears rolled down her cheek, and Emily let out a small hiccup.  
“Yes. Yes, okay, yes I can get there. Give me like, twenty minutes or something.. I’ll see you there.” At least she got shot somewhat close to where Emily lived.  
“We’ll see you there, Auf Wiedersehen.” Mercy hung up, leaving Emily to hurry outside and get to King’s Row. She ran outside and noticed everyone in a panic, especially the Omnics. Okay, what the hell had Widowmaker done, exactly?  
Emily wasn’t the fastest person, but god damn, did she not run as fast as she could to King’s Row. Obviously, it seemed like the better option to take her car. However, with all the fuss, she figured it would take much much longer due to traffic.   
And the faster she got to see Tracer, the sooner she would know if Tracer was okay. Which, Mercy said she was, but Emily couldn’t know for certain until she physically saw Tracer sitting and giggling. Smiling with that amazing smile that Emily had fallen for just about a year ago.

She arrived in King’s Row in about half an hour, seeing a handful of Overwatch agents down the street. However, when she began to walk down the street to meet them, someone began to start yelling at her.  
“Ma’am! You can’t be here!” an Omnic yelled, grabbing her arm. She yelped, ripping her arm away.  
“Don’t touch me. Yes, I actually can. I’m going to the Overwatch base. My girlfriend is hurt, let me go!” Emily screeched, as the Omnic held tighter.  
“The president has been killed, ma’am. We need everyone to clear the area so we can find the person who did it!” they exclaimed.  
Emily froze.  
Oh my God. Widowmaker literally killed the president of the Omnics?  
Holy shit.  
Down the street, D.Va took notice of the scene happening, alerting the rest of the crew of it.  
“Guys! Emily needs help, come on come on! She’s gonna be devastated!” she yelped, racing down the street with Soldier 76 and Ana behind her. Emily took notice of them, waving frantically. “She’s with us, sir. Thank you, but please get lost.” D.Va smiled sweetly, hugging Emily tightly.  
She let out a sigh, smiling at the three with her.  
“Thank you guys, I don’t know what I would do without you.” she thanked as D.Va pulled away.  
“Don’t thank us silly, come on come on! Let’s go see that girlfriend of yours, love!” D.Va winked, pulling Emily with her down the street.  
“How is she, Ana? Mercy said that she would be okay, but what’s the damage?” Emily asked, tilting her head.  
“Well, it’s not too bad, to be honest. Tracer was asleep when we left to wait for you, but Mercy mentioned that the longest she would be asleep was about a day, and I highly doubt it was that bad. The only thing that is really damaged is her chronic accelerator. Winston’s gonna have to remake it, so Tracer will be hopping from time to time. This has happened before, I wouldn’t be too worried. Tracer’s a fighter, you know that for certain. Anyway, Overwatch sends their love, and let’s go see her!” Ana rambled, as they walked down the hallway to the hospital room.  
Ana was like a mother figure to Emily, since she was one of the oldest agents of Overwatch, even having a daughter who was also an agent of Overwatch. She was also one of the most accepting of Tracer and Emily, always giving them advice and baking them cookies when she found twenty minutes. Emily didn’t know what she would do without Ana, to be honest.

Outside the room Tracer was located, Soldier 76 took Emily’s hand, gesturing in.  
“Are you ready to go in?” he asked. Taking a deep breath, she nodded.  
“I want to see my girlfriend. I want to know that she is okay.” Emily stated, nudging the door open.  
Sitting in the bed was Tracer, her hair messy and just dressed in a white t-shirt. Mercy stood by her side, running as many tests as she could.  
Tracer looked to her side, making eye contact with Emily. The seconds their eyes connected, Tracer’s entire face lit up, a wide smile gracing her face.  
Emily rushed over to the bed, kissing her girlfriend.  
“Oh my Christ, you’re okay! Look at you! I’m so so so happy you’re okay.” Emily cried, planting kisses all over Tracer’s face.  
“I wasn’t going anywhere, love. You’re insane if you think you’re getting rid of me anytime soon.” Tracer winked, squeezing Emily’s hand.  
By her side, Mercy coughed, bringing their attention to her.  
“Greetings, Emily! I’m glad you could make it. As you can tell, Tracer is in good health. We should, however, keep her here for a couple days, just until Winston can fix up her chronic accelerator. Without it, she basically hops timelines, there’s no guarantee that she will return to this one each time. And as she said earlier, we can’t have her going missing.” there was a slight giggle from Tracer and a flash of a smile from Mercy, “If you would like, we can set it up so you can stay here with her, or you can room with one of the agents if that would be more comfortable for you. I’m going to be staying in a nearby room so I can still perform tests on Tracer.”   
“I would like to room here, if that’s okay.” Emily said, sitting next to Tracer on her bed.  
“Of course, love. We’ll leave you two alone. But not for too long, I need to keep an eye on her.” Mercy winked, pushing the other three out of the room. D.Va whined, stating that she didn’t get a chance to see Tracer either. “D.Va, just wait. Let them have their moment.”  
Once the door closed, Tracer sighed.  
“I’m sorry.” she apologized, rubbing her thumb over Emily’s hand.  
“For what, baby?”  
“I was an idiot. I should’ve known better than to try to fight Widowmaker. For God’s sake, she killed her husband! And now the Omnic president is dead, and it’s partially my fault.”   
“Love, it wasn’t your fault. Widow knew exactly what she was doing, you were doing what was right. That’s one of the things I love the most about you. You fight for what you believe, and don’t give up no matter what. It was not your fault that she shot the Omnic president, you tried her hardest to stop her. I love you, got it?” Emily kissed Tracer softly, looking at her girlfriend with all the love in the world.  
“I love you too, I can’t believe you’re mine.” Tracer whispered, laying her head on Emily’s shoulder and yawning.  
“Are you going to sleep again?” Emily giggled, and was answered with Tracer’s soft snores. “Oh. Goodnight princess, you’re a fighter and I love you so so much.”   
Mercy opened the door gently, smiling sweetly and flying her way over to Emily and Tracer’s side.  
“Aw, she’s exhausted, I’m sure of it. You can rest if you would like, I’m sure this day has been stressful for you as well.” 

Two weeks later, Tracer blinked around Emily as they left King’s Row.  
“I’m so so so happy to be back in this old thing!” she exclaimed, recalling next to her girlfriend’s side. Emily laughed, slinging an arm around Tracer’s side.  
“Don’t wear it out too quickly, love. We don’t need you back in the hospital so soon. I’ll never be able to spend time if you’re always exhausted like that.” she joked, pressing a kiss to Tracer’s cheek.  
“I’m always gonna be tired, silly! That’s what happens when you’re busy being a hero!” she exclaimed, making a victory pose seriously.   
It only lasted about ten seconds, until the two girls lost it and fell into hysterics.  
“Oh God, I love you so much, Tracer. I’m glad you’re still here with me, you know that?” Emily asked, holding Tracer’s hand.  
“I love you too, sweetheart. And I’m not going anywhere, okay? We’re gonna make it out alive every time, pinky promise.” Tracer winked, linking their pinkies together.  
And good Lord, if Emily wasn’t more in love with Tracer in that moment then ever.


End file.
